


Then the storm broke and the dragons danced

by BayHendrix



Series: Clocks [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon What Canon?, Gen, He cares about his family and that’s about it, Is Kizashi OC if we don’t see much of him in canon?, Kizashi and Zabuza have a love hate relationship, Kizashi has no patience for politics, Kizashi is an overprotective father, Kizashi is bisexual, Kizashi is from Kiri, Mebuki is a badass, The Haruno are merchants, and Kiba has attitude to spare, and wields one of the seven swords, the Seven Swords are sentient, which is Kiba dun dun dun dun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayHendrix/pseuds/BayHendrix
Summary: Kizashi Haruno is known as a man with green eyes and a quiet personality. A man who travels his wife across the lands and who loves his daughter. Little do any of them know the storm that lays beneath still waters. When his daughter becomes a genin it will put him on a collision course with all that he left behind for the woman he loved.Or Kizashi Ryuu was once an orphan in Kiri. A boy who emerged from the Bloody Mist who was sharp, driven, who tainted his hands red to survive. Wielding swords of lightning Kizashi threw it all away when he fell in love with a woman with hair as pink as the Sakura trees. Sixteen years pass. And then one day Sakura is sent on a mission to Wave and Kizashi must face his most fierce rival with whom he always has had a complicated relationship.The rain always washes everything away. It is a truth all in Kiri are born knowing. Nothing stays hidden forever.
Relationships: Haruno Kizashi & Haruno Sakura, Haruno Kizashi/Haruno Mebuki, Haruno Kizashi/Momochi Zabuza
Series: Clocks [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1299935
Kudos: 12





	Then the storm broke and the dragons danced

Kizashi Haruno is a quiet man who always has a blade on him. To the Village of Konoha he is a onetime mercenary and samurai who married Mebuki and now runs security for the Haruno merchants. With his pale skin and dark hair nothing about him stands out. But his jade eyes are stunning. They are hard and piercing and have a way of making some of the citizens uncomfortable.   
The Civilians love the man. He cares nothing for rank or circumstance as long as the work gets done and respect is shown. He treats shinobi with caution and a cold politeness. But nothing more.   
  


but his wife, Mebuki, with her pink hair and hazel eyes is the centre of his world. Kizashi treats her with a reverence that is plain for anyone to see. Their daughter Sakura is the light of his sky. For a man who any rarely see smile it is always in the presence of these two he does. And so the village of hidden leaves thinks nothing much of this man.

In the attic of the Haruno home lay two swords. Hidden in a sealing scroll Kizashi takes them out to train under the cover of night. The man is a frequent visitor to the Forest of Death. For all their talk of having a secure village there are hardly any patrols this ways. And so a few times a year the man will take out the swords and train. The lightning hums and burns his hands for daring to keep him hidden away for so long. The blades Kiba are contakerous on a good day.   
  


When his daughter is four years old Kizashi gives her a Kunai to hold. He tells her it is time she know how to use it. And as her mother watches Sakura learns how to use it. This is done in the sands of Suna on a merchant trip. Sakura looks at her father and he proudly tells her she has potential.

and when she looks at the swords attached to his back she can almost feel a hum in the air. Just like below a thunderstorm. She wonders if her father will ever let her wield those?


End file.
